The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for managing data files. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a version managing method and a system for carrying out the same which are suited for managing versions of files by individual users by using personal computers at home or the like. Further, the invention is also concerned with programs which can be executed by a computer for carrying out the file managing method.
In recent years, personal computers have become popular and are used not only in offices but also at home. In conjunction with the use of the personal computer at home, there is the conceivable viewing of CD-ROM titles of a magazine-like fashion, CD-ROM catalogs for mail-order sale and the like, acquisition of information of interest by making access to networks, viewing and arrangement or processing of pictures as taken by digital cameras and so forth. Similarly to printed matter such as magazines and catalogs for mail-order sale, most of those publications which can be acquired in the form of electronic media such as CD-ROMs or through networks are issued periodically at predetermined intervals. The electronic publications published periodically are labeled with identifiers such as "Vol." and "No." in accordance with chronographical sequence in which they are issued. For putting in order the pictures taken by a digital camera, the pictures are allocated with serial numbers for making it possible to identify them from one another. Additionally, software for games or for other purposes is labeled with a version number that is renewed every time the function or performance thereof is improved.
In the following description, electronic publications (inclusive of those data derived from printed matter by scanner or the like means), photographs and programs such as game software will be collectively or generally referred to as files. Further, the identifier used for identifying the individual file such as "Vol.", "No.", "Ser." and "Ver. (abbreviation of version)" will be collectively called "version". In this conjunction, it is contemplated that the term "version" also encompasses or includes issue number (e.g. some month, some year) of electronic publication as well as date of issuance thereof.
Heretofore, as a method of managing versions of files by a personal computer, there is known a method of managing the files by classifying them hierarchically by using directories (also known as folders), as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,347. The structure of a directory is displayed on a display device in the form of a list and can be changed or altered by the user by manipulating the files and the directories (inclusive of child directories, child-child directories and so forth). A similar method is adopted in the desktop metaphor which is currently a main stream of personal computers. Parenthetically, with the desktop metaphor, the top of a desk in an office is simulated. Thus, it is safe to say that the desktop metaphor is suited for use by the personal computer in office.
However, when the directory-based file managing method and the desktop metaphor are adopted in the version management of the files such as electronic publications a personal computer at home, a heavy burden will be imposed on the user because he or she is forced to devise naming of the files and directories as well as structuring or configuring of the directories. This gives rise to a problem that the methodical arrangement of the files by version (e.g. sorting, arraying, sequencing and so forth of the files in consideration of the versions thereof) is not easy.